


Candy Store

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: High School, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist, Threats of Violence, and also extremely defensive of frisk whoops, but they're no saint lmao, chara is part of the asshole kids group, chara isn't evil by any means, frisk is like 15 and chara is around 16, lots of cussing bc chara is an anger child, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the fuck gave you the idiotic idea to insult my datemate."</p><p>"Your datemate's just a nobody who thinks they're something special."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at like 5:50 am today and thought wouldn't it be good to write some charisk
> 
> at the end it just turned into diabetes-inducing fluff so enjoy

Chara noticed something today. It was art class and Frisk, who just loved drawing, even if they claimed to be no good at it, was  _sulking_. They didn't even have a sketch done. The demon frowned, tilting their head just a bit, this was just like Frisk. If something was bothering them, they were never told anyone until they were asked. They loved this dumb nerd, but they could admit that they held things in too often. They gave their datemate a gentle nudge with their elbow to get their attention, which, as always, worked like a charm.

"Frisk? Is everything okay?" They mumbled, keeping it quiet so nobody else would hear. "You haven't even drawn a feather." Even on days where the human was sad, drawing feathers calmed them down at least a little bit. At least enough to get them through the rest of the school day, then they could go home and snuggle.

"...Eliza told me I should stop drawing, because I'll never improve." They drooped a bit, frown plastered on their face. Nope, that wasn't going to slide with Chara, not at all. "Don't bother her about it, she's probably right. My drawings are bad and they're not gonna get better."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." They were going to kick someone's ass, and everyone knew who. They and Eliza had never gotten along, but hurting Frisk? That was definitely a line that should never be crossed. Everyone in the school knew that if they so much as insulted Frisk, they'd get their life threatened, along with gaining a permanent enemy. Actually hurting Frisk? That was a death wish.

Frisk just sighed and dropped it, though actually did start to draw. Apparently that'd cheered them up, just a bit. Chara remained seated, though was clearly seething through the whole class, nobody other than Frisk even daring to look at them or talk to them. With good reason, they'd probably get snapped at.

As soon as the bell rang, Chara was out of the door, storming down the hallway with an expression that could make lava freeze. The hallways completely parted for them, and they could hear the mumbling from other students, but it wasn't like they gave a rat's ass. As soon as they saw Eliza, they slammed the human up against a locker by her shirt collar, sharp teeth showing. "Who the fuck gave you the idiotic idea to insult my datemate." They growled. Oh boy, now they were definitely causing a scene, students stopping to watch. No doubt someone had gone to get a teacher by now. They'd just have to make this quick and get out of there before they got caught.

"Your datemate's just a nobody who thinks they're something special." She got another growl in response, pupils narrowed into tiny slits against red irises. They held claws to Eliza's throat, better get this over with before they got detention.

"If you ever,  _ever_ hurt Frisk again, I'll cut your throat open and watch you bleed out." They pressed their claws slightly harder into Eliza's neck before throwing her to the ground and heading off to class.

 

* * *

 

And it turned out someone had gotten a video. And as such, they got detention. Toriel was going to kill them, but it was worth it. Frisk seemed just a little amused when they'd been told that Chara was 'defending their honor', as quoted from them, just snorting and shoving them. "You nerd."

"I might be a nerd, but I'm your nerd." They replied, snickering.

 "Sure, sure. How are you gonna explain to Toriel? She's gonna be mad." Frisk blinked, looking up at them. Chara just shrugged. They were going to die. The demon rested a hand in Frisk's hair and ruffled it up before giving them a kiss on the nose, which earned a grumble and a soft squeak.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out." Chara shrugged, yawning softly. "It was her fault. She started it by messing with you. Oh, and if she ever does that again, I will break a neck."

"Please don't, you'll go to jail, and then who will I snuggle?" Frisk feigned distress, holding back a grin.

"You'll have to find a new datemate. I'm going to the slammer, Frisky. Better make the best of my time while I'm here." They grinned and scrunched their nose, picking Frisk up and kissing them all over the face. Frisk squeaked, then started giggling, shoving Chara.

"Stop, you nerd, you'll give me cooties."

"Too late." They snickered, giving a last kiss to their head.

"You're carrying me home now. I don't wanna be put down." Frisk snorted, snuggling into the demon's arms.

"Fine, fine. You're lucky I love you."

"I always am."


End file.
